SETELAH PERTANDINGAN
by pinkyukka
Summary: Short story sesaat setelah pertandingan Christmas Bowl/ "Selamat Hiruma-kun"/ HiruMamo. Typos, Very Short story, OOC. Review jangan lupa. Cover isn't mine. Happy New Year!


**Disclaimer: Yusuke Murata dan Riichiro Inagaki**

 **Warning: typos, very short story, OOC**

 **DLDR**

 _Christmas Bowl._

Pertandingan mati-matian Deimon vs Teikoku.

Seluruh anggota Devil Bats mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan untuk bisa mengalahkan para Caesar dan memenangkan _Christmas Bowl._ Panggung puncak yang diidamkan oleh seluruh pemain _American Football_ di Jepang. Termasuk sang manajer, Mamori Anezaki. Sepanjang pertandingan ia tidak hanya sekedar mencatat skor, menyiapkan minum atau sekedar merekam pertandingan, tetapi juga turut andil dalam permainan yaitu membantu memberikan _snap count_. Ya, _snap count_ yang belum bisa dipecahkan oleh Teikoku, ternyata dikeluarkan dari _bench_ dan Hiruma lah yang membacanya. Kode rahasia antara Hiruma dan Mamori.

Berhari-hari lalu, mereka membicarakan mengenai kode-kode ini dan tentunya tidak ada anggota lain yang tahu. Demi keamanan kerahasiaannya.

Usaha keras tidak akan mengkhianati.

Deimon berhasil memenangkan _Christmas Bowl_ dengan skor tipis 44 – 45. Sorak sorai dari seluruh penonton memenuhi seluruh penjuru stadion. Baru kali ini Caesar Kansai dikalahkan oleh tim yang awal kemunculannya hanya dipandang sebelah mata. Prestasi yang luar biasa bagi Deimon.

Pemain Amefuto _allstar_ memberikan ucapan selamat kepada para pemain Deimon. Ya, mereka memiliki andil yang sangat besar dalam perkembangan kekuatan Deimon. Selamatan yang diberikan oleh _allstar_ dengan cara melemparkan anggota Deimon satu persatu. Termasuk si komandan dari neraka, Hiruma.

Dari kejauhan, Mamori memandang teman-teman satu timnya yang masih larut dalam kebahagiaan yang tak terkira. Senyuman terukir pada parasnya yang cantik. _Akhirnya kalian berhasil teman-teman,_ batinnya. Air mata yang tadinya hanya menggantung diujung mata, kini mengalir. Rasa haru, senang, dan bangga menjadi satu. Ia teringat dengan apa yang sudah teman-temannya lalui. Ia teringat awal mula ia bergabung dengan Devil Bats, yaitu untuk melindungi Sena dari Hiruma. Lama kelamaan ia semakin bersemangat untuk menjadi manajer yang baik bagi tim ini. Membersihkan ruang klub, menyiapkan minuman berenergi dan lemon madu, dan juga menyiapkan taktik dan strategi bersama... ah ya, Hiruma. Orang yang belakangan ini sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

"Kau berhasil Hiruma- _kun_ ," lirihnya.

"Ma-Mamo- _nee_! Kenapa menangis? Kita sudah menang nee, menang!" seru Suzuna. Sepertinya ia menyadari bahwa Mamori menangis. Dengan cepat Mamori mengusap air matanya.

"Iya Suzuna. Aku hanya terharu, bahwa akhirnya impian mereka tercapai," ucap Mamori dengan senyum terbaiknya. "Ah, ayo kita beberes. Sebentar lagi kita harus meninggalkan stadion dan beristirahat. Kau bantu juga Suzuna. Kita akan memberi mereka selamat saat di ruang ganti nanti." Mamori segera membereskan barang-barang milik Deimon dan bergegas menuju ruang ganti pemain. Suzuna ikut membantu dan segera menyusul Mamori.

" _Nee_... aku menyusul yang lain dulu ya. Rasanya tak sabar ingin memberi mereka selamat!" seru Suzuna setelah barang-barang telah dibereskan. Mamori mengangguk.

Kini ia sendirian. Ingin sekali mengucapkan selamat pada Sena, orang yang selama ini selalu ia lindungi, kini telah menjadi orang yang kuat dan tangguh. Tapi, sebenarnya ia sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Hei." Suara parau yang selama ini sangat ia kenal. "Kau tak memberikan ucapan selamat pada kami heh, _Kuso Mane_?"

Mamori meliriknya sambil cemberut. "Mou.. kau yang suruh aku segera ke ruang ganti kalau sudah selesai pertandingan sebelum mengucapkan selamat pada yang lain."

"Kekeke, tentu saja. Kan sudah kubilang, orang yang harus kau beri ucapan selamat pertama kali yaitu aku, kekeke."

Mamori masih cemberut. Tak lama kemudian senyumnya terukir dan ia segera memeluk kapten Devil Bats ini. "Selamat Yoichi-kun... Selamat." Akhirnya Mamori tidak bisa membendung air matanya. Ia menangis sambil memeluk Hiruma. Hiruma diam dan akhirnya membalas pelukan Mamori.

"Air matamu membasahi seragamku kekasih sialan." Mamori tidak mempedulikan Hiruma dan terus menangis. Hiruma mengelus lembut puncak kepala Mamori.

"Terima kasih terus mendukung dan membantu kami. Terima kasih seminggu ini menemaniku berlatih untuk kode sialan itu. Berhenti menangis kekasih sialan," Bisik Hiruma sambil terus mengelus surai _auburn_ Mamori. Mamori masih terus menangis dan Hiruma mulai kesal.

"Ck!" Hiruma menarik dagu Mamori dan mencium bibir Mamori dengan lembut. Mamori terkejut dengan sikap kekasihnya. Namun ia akhirnya memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Hiruma. Menjadi sepasang kekasih bukan hal yang sulit bagi mereka. Tentu kalian bisa melihat dari banyaknya interaksi keduanya yang sangat sering. Sejak kapan ya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih?

 **-FIN-**

 **(ada OMAKE di bawah)**

 **Akhirnya setelah sekian lama nggak nulis ff, akhirnya nulis lagi dan balik lagi ke fandom ini. OTP sejatikuuu~**

 **Oh sebelumnya aku juga bikin Kimi No Na Wa dink bulan lalu.**

 **Aku bikin cerita ini efek karna aku abis reread Eyeshield 21 dan disitu banyaaaakk banget HiruMamo moments yang bikin aku baper. Asli aku jadi gagal move on gara-gara komik ini. Lihat aja deh tu di twitter aku, isinya curhatan eyeshield. Aku sampah banget X"""D**

 **Well, sengaja singkat, karna aku pingin gitu kalo ada sesuatu yang sweet setelah pertandingan chrismast bowl. Mengingat setelah tanding dan ganti baju, Cuma Sena dan Monta aja yang ada critanya yaitu mereka tukeran nomer sama Yamato dan Taka. HiruMamo moments kudu dibuat di sini kekeke...**

 **Oiya, adakah yang berencana datang CLASH Jogja tgl 26 Feb? Ayo Ketemuuu!**

 **Oke sekian dulu, next kalau ada ide, niat, dan ketidakmageran, aku mau buat crita lain.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR 2017! Review please**

 **-pinkyukka-**

 **OMAKE**

Suzuna dan para anggota Deimon yang lain menuju ruang ganti setelah puas merayakan kemenangan mereka. Namun langkah mereka terhenti karena mereka melihat sesuatu yang luar biasa. Kapten setan mereka berciuman dengan Manajer kesayangan mereka!

"Kyaaa You- _nii_ dan Mamo- _nee_!" seru Suzuna semangat.

Sena hanya melongo dan Monta... ia pingsan karena shock. Gagal sudah untuk mendapatka hati Manajer Devil Bats yang cantik itu. Sedangkan ketiga Ha Ha Bersaudara itu hanya berteriak 'Haa' tidak terima. Musashi tersenyum dan Kurita menangis bahagia.


End file.
